Dissertations Finding Aid
Data in this resource list is based on contributions to the electronic mailing list LIBREF-L compiled by Tayna Bekcan-Feddern in 2009. Thanks also to Dr. John Jaeger, who shared this data with Carroll. Inside NexLearn If you're looking for dissertations in NexLearn" Use OCLC FirstSearch, and choose the "Dissertations and Theses" database. *See Topic 2 for more information about using FirstSearch DD's Tips: *Our online book resources may contain printed theses- be sure to look into Questia particularly. (Topic 4) *If you've already identified theses or dissertations you are interested in, contact me directly by email to explore options, including OCLC Resource Sharing (InterLibrary Loan) and Disseration Expressfrom Proquest/UMI. Trouble with access? Please send comments and questions to me. Free Resources (web-based) Here are some online sources to try for locating dissertations and theses: English-languaged based: Australasian Digital Theses Program (ADT)- multiple institutions CaltechTHESIS (repository of Ph.D., Engineering and Master's theses by Caltech graduate students) Center for Research Libraries (CRL) Global Network Resource Catalog: Dissertations Search Form DART-Europe E-theses Portal (DEEP)- multiple institutions DDM Online: Doctoral Dissertations in Musicology Online (Peter Slemon, Indiana University) Directory of History Dissertations (American Historical Association; US and Canada) Dissertation.com (Jeff Young) DSpace@MIT (Massachusetts Institute of Technology) EDT: OhioLINK Electronic Theses and Dissertations Center E-Theses (University of Helsinki, Finland) Electronic Resource Information Clearing House: ERIC (United States Department of Education, includes theses) Electronic Theses and Dissertations at Virginia Tech: ETD@VT (Digital Library and Archives, Virginia Tech) ERIC (United States Department of Education, includes theses) *see also our alternative ERIC interface in NexLearn via OCLC FirstSearch (Topic 2) EThOS Electronic Theses Online Search (British Library) Networked Digital Library of Theses and Dissertations (NDLTD) from UNESCO PhdData: The Universal Index of Dissertations in Progress (Daniel Vainstub , Ben Gurion University, Israel) RIM: Research in Ministry Online (ATLA) ROAR: Registry of Open Access Repositories (Tim Brody, University of Southhampton, UK) RUetd: Rutgers Electronic Theses & Dissertations (Rutgers University) Theses Canada (National Library of Canada) University of Miami Electronic Theses & Dissertations Vidyanidhi: Digital Library and E-Scholarship Portal (University of Mysore, India) Non-English-language based: see more French Abes: Agence Bibliographique de l'Enseignement Superieur Cybertesis.net (French, Spanish, Portugese, and English) from the University of Chile (multiple institutions) FTC: Le Fichier central des thèses (Central Register of theses; theses in preparation) PhdData: The Universal Index of Dissertations in Progress (Daniel Vainstub , Ben Gurion University, Israel) TEL : thèses en ligne (Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique, France) Theses Canada (National Library of Canada) University of Lyon 2 - Electronic Theses Service Hindi Vidyanidhi: Digital Library and E-Scholarship Portal (University of Mysore, India) Kannada Vidyanidhi: Digital Library and E-Scholarship Portal (University of Mysore, India) Portugese Cybertesis.net (French, Spanish, Portugese, and English) from the University of Chile (multiple institutions) Spanish Cybertesis.net (French, Spanish, Portugese, and English) from the University of Chile (multiple institutions) PhdData: The Universal Index of Dissertations in Progress (Daniel Vainstub , Ben Gurion University, Israel) Telugu Vidyanidhi: Digital Library and E-Scholarship Portal (University of Mysore, India) Urdu Vidyanidhi: Digital Library and E-Scholarship Portal (University of Mysore, India) Fee-Based Resources Although these fee-based resources are not currently among BHCTI subscriptions, they are significant sources for dissertations and theses: Index to Theses (Great Britain and Ireland, from Expert Information Ltd). Proquest Digital Dissertations Theological Research Exchange Network: TREN (Robert Jones)